Una noche un tanto ¿rara?
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Resumen: Shinji y Asuka pasan una noche juntos, pero está es un poco extraña. Demasiado melosa, un poco de Pen y mucho AsuShin


**Una noche... ¿rara?**

 **Resumen:** Shinji y Asuka pasan una noche juntos, pero está es un poco extraña. Demasiado melosa, un poco de Pen² y mucho AsuShin.

* * *

Asuka y Shinji habían discutido y se encontraban besándose después de eso.

— Sólo para que sepas Kínder, soy yo quien te está besando — Habló Asuka quien se encontraba toda agitada.

— Lo que tú digas — Fue la respuesta del joven Ikari para después unir sus labios contra los de Asuka.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Hace semanas que ellos habían iniciado una relación a escondidas de todos. Ella lo había molestado al punto en que Shinji encontró sus agallas y la confrontó. Los dos habían quedado asombrados por aquel acto y fue la primera vez que los dos se sinceraron el uno con el otro.

— Asuka — Habló Shinji parando de besar a su compañera quien se preocupó.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó ella notando la mirada que Shinji le regalaba. — ¿Te sientes mal?

— No, no es eso — Shinji notaba la mirada preocupante de su compañera — Bueno, solo creo que deberíamos de ir al cuarto, ¿no lo crees?

La segunda niña entendió a lo que se refería su novio. Ambos se hallaban en la sala del departamento y en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar y sorprenderlos. Separándose del otro, ambos niños comenzaron a limpiar el desordenado lugar para evitar que su tutora descubriera algo de su relación. Shinji estaba llevando su limpieza en orden, pero su hermosa y brillante Asuka se encontraba ahora en aprietos.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Masculló ella para aventar una cojín contra la pared de la habitación. — ¡No volveré a dejar que ese beses en la sala, tercero!

Shinji quería reír por la actitud que su novia tenía.

— Entonces no nos volveremos a besar — Respondió el castaño mientras acomodaba algunas revistas que su novia había dejado regadas por el suelo.

— ¡Tramposo! — Gritó ella para tomar aquel cojín acomodándolo en su lugar —. No deberías de tratar a una dama como yo de esa manera tan altanera. — Asuka notó como el tercer niño la había ignorado por completo —. Con que esas tenemos —

Sin decir nada, ella comenzó a caminar con sutileza hacia su novio tal cual un cazador iba tras su presa. Shinji, quien estaba tomando algunas cosas no sintió como era observado por la joven alemana.

— "Eres mío, Shinji."— Dando un salto digno de un piloto de EVA, ella rodeó al chico con sus brazos y sus piernas — ¡Te tengo!

El pobre había sido atrapado por su compañera en un fuerte abrazo haciendo que por poco perdiera el equilibrio. Era otro de los juegos de Asuka, donde la mayoría de las veces era ella quien ganaba. Las risas de ella no se hicieron esperar puesto que el chico se estaba quejando mientras evitaba caer junto a su novia. En eso, una idea llegó a su mente.

— ¡Asuka! — Gritaba él con un poco más de equilibrio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes con tu novia? — Ella amaba molestarlo aún, pero en ese momento sintió como Shinji la aferraba a él. — ¿Qué haces? — Preguntaba ella un poco nerviosa al sentir como las manos de el joven Ikari la sostenían mejor para que ella no cayera.

— Sólo estoy ayudando a mi novia en su juego — Comentó él sonriendo sin que Asuka notara lo último —. Cápsula insertada, iniciando simulación — Dijo Shinji en una patética imitación de la voz de Maya que hizo reír de nueva cuenta a Asuka —. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Asuka? — Preguntó él ahora imitando la voz de Misato.

— Me encuentro bien, después de todo nací para esto. — Fue la respuesta de Asuka quien apretó su agarre en Shinji. — ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

Shinji pensó un poco lo que podrían hacer, pero de verdad ansiaba continuar con el juego así que haría algo que lo ayudara a seguir así. Recordando que Misato tenía una almohada grande, Shinji fue por ella extrañando a su compañera ya que no era usual que su novio hiciera tales actos. Una vez ingresaron, Asuka logro saber que pretendía el chico haciéndola sentir orgullosa por las agallas que él tenía.

— Ni yo hubiera pensado en esto, Shinji — Elogió la alemana viendo cómo su novio tomaba una almohada con la imagen de un EVA de color rosa —. ¿Lo vamos a machacar?

— No lo sé, tú eres el piloto — Dijo Shinji quien tenía en sus brazos la almohada.

— Bien, entones… ¡Lancemos al enemigo! — Gritó Asuka.

Shinji, actuando como el EVA 02, lanzó tal almohada fuera de la habitación de Misato.

— ¡Así es como se patean traseros de ángel! — Exclamó Asuka con total felicidad. — Aunque tengo un juego mucho más divertido en mente que este.

Soltando a su novio, Asuka se bajó de Shinji para ir directamente a la cama de su tutora para tomar una almohada de ella. Con una sonrisa maliciosa y viendo en dirección al tercer niño, Asuka decidió que era momento de formar parte de un juego mucho más divertido en el que destacaba humillar un poco a su novio. El pobre chico de repente sintió una descarga recorriendo su espina, como si fuera a punto de sufrir un ataque de ángel con el nombre de una bella alemana.

— Corre — Dijo ella sonriente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shinji escapó de ahí dejando atrás a una Asuka feliz de hacer una cacería.

— Lo haces tan fácil

Asuka salió tras él en un intento por darle golpes con la almohada a un escurridizo Shinji quien esquivaba los golpes de su novia quien ya se estaba enfadando de verdad. Se podía sentir la competitividad en el aire y los gritos de horror del pobre piloto eran escuchados por todo el edificio. Era tal el escándalo que incluso Pen² salió de su nevera para encontrarse a los dos chicos jugando de una manera brusca por lo que el pingüino de aguas termales regresó a su helada cueva.

— Te tengo — Gritó la alemana lanzando su almohada con tal fuerza que el golpe se escuchó al impactar contra el rostro de Shinji — ¿Idiota? ¡Idiota! — Una gran preocupación se apoderó de Asuka al ver como Shinji había impactado contra el suelo.

Ella de inmediato fue a asistir a su novio quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Asuka tomó la cabeza de Shinji y la puso en sus piernas mientras que con sus manos ella acariciaba el rostro del chico intentando despertarlo. Viendo que no respondía, unas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de ella al creer que había lastimado a su novio. Sin notarlo, Shinji abrió uno de sus ojos; él no estaba lastimado, sino que estaba fungiendo, pero al escuchar los sollozos de su novia, este se preocupó de que su broma hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

— Asuka, estoy bien — Dijo el castaño abriendo sus ojos para que la joven dejará de llorar —. No me pasó nada malo, sigo vivo

Al ver como Shinji le hablaba bien, Asuka dejó de llorar, pero aún seguía triste para sorpresa de Shinji.

— Asuka, no estoy molesto — Decía el chico tomando las manos de Asuka para darles un beso a cada una —. No puedo estarlo nunca contigo

— Lo sé — Le respondió ella dándole una sonrisa a Shinji —. Sólo que no quiero perderte nunca, idiota

— Eso jamás pasará, lo prometo — Fueron las palabras de Shinji para pasar su mano por las rosadas mejillas de Asuka —. Soy feliz por estar junto a ti

— ¡Pues deberías! — Exclamó ella un poco mejor para darle su mirada molesta de siempre —. ¿O acaso prefieres a la niña modelo en ves de mí?

Y nuevamente ahí estaba, Asuka había regresado.

— Por supuesto que no, además, a Ayanami no le gusta que la llames de esa manera —Dijo Shinji notando que Asuka ahora le veía más molesta —. Mejor me callo

— Hasta que usas bien tu cerebro, kínder — Comentó Asuka para nuevamente sonreírle —. Por cierto, ¿no estábamos en una sesión de besos?

Shinji quería maldecir a los cuatro vientos por haber olvidado aquel detalle.

— Ven, vamos a tu habitación — Dijo Asuka para dejar que Shinji se pusiera de pie y que este le ayudará a levantarse. —. Bien, ahora cárgame

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para hacer caso a las palabras de Asuka. Levantándola a manera de boda, Shinji fue en dirección a su habitación para continuar lo que ambos habían iniciado y que por azares del destino, habían olvidado hasta ese momento. Se puede decir, que después de esa noche de juegos, a la mañana siguiente Misato se encontró con un campo de batalla, pero al haber trabajado casi todo un día entero, está decidió ir a dormir. La Mayor dejó sus cosas en el suelo sin percatarse de que su almohada estaba ahí, pero era tal su cansancio que no ingresó a su habitación sino que se metió en la del joven Ikari cayendo dormida en la cama.

— Te dije que ella lo haría, me debes una cena — Decía una Asuka que observaba a su tutora desde el marco de la puerta.

— No te creí, pero te la debo — Respondió un Shinji que abrazaba por detrás a su novia —. ¿Quieres desayunar?

— ¿Después de lo de anoche? ¿Qué son esas preguntas, tercero? — Fue la respuesta de Asuka que hizo reír a su novio —. Debemos repetir lo de anoche

— Sí, lo que tú digas

Con eso, Shinji y Asuka dejaron descansar a Misato quien yacía abrazando la almohada de Shinji con total cariño y repitiendo en voz baja el nombre de su protegido.


End file.
